Katniss Love's Who?
by Emily Mellark
Summary: Katniss and Johanna are best friends. They attend Panem High School and in a drama lesson they get to know Peeta Mellark and Gale Hawthorne. Do they become close? Is it love at first site? And the real question is, Who does Katniss love? This is my first FanFiction please just give it a go and REVIEW!. Modern day AU and some characters are OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- okay so it's kinda important you read this i am just gonna skip to where Katniss is walking to school because no one wants to read about her getting ready.**..

**Katniss p.o.v (age 16)-**

I step out of the door to my house holding my sisters hand, her other hand is occupied holding a slice of toast I told her she could eat on the way. "Katniss," she says with a mouthful of crumbs, she swallows and continues, "can we have pancakes for breakfast tomorrow?" she asks as if it were a really serious question.

Her expression full of innocence that I had lost at her age. "Only if you get up early!" I reply, teasingly. She groans in frustration but nods her head as a yes anyway.

As we approach our school building we go our different ways, her to her friends and me going off to find my friends. The first person i see is Johanna trying to pick a fight with Glimmer. Glimmer is the popular girl of the school, the barbie doll, everyone wants to be her even though everyone hates her including me! Ever since we were 5 she has been mean she always thought she was better than everyone else in all her princess dresses but she wasn't, she was a girl who really needed to grow up.

I walk over to Jo, "Just stay away from me and my friends you plastic bitch!" She then sees me and walks over to me, whilst Barbie goes back to her friends, Probably gossiping about us and spreading rumors "Hey, Kitty!" she says with enthusiasm, I mutter a small hello and she leads me over to where Clove and Madge will be . We all greet each other with hellos and waves and then after that there is an awkward silence which Jo with her booming voice decides to break. "Who did their Math homework?" silence.

"I did!" says Madge, that goody two shoes! Guess I've got detention... I sigh and roll my eyes at Madge's eagerness to get good grades and always be right. Clove decides to speak the words I have just been thinking, "Guess we've all got detention then!"

"Aww... I hope it's not today I really wanted to watch the soccer game... it's a home game today and who wouldn't wanna see a bunch of hot guys running round a field sweating!" Joanna says in a defeated tone. I chuckle at her girly ways.

"I wouldn't want to..." I mutter under my breath, luckily no one hears other wise i would be bombarded about how I'm such a kill joy. "Okay lets get to class." I say a little louder than before. I have Drama first period with Jo, then math with Jo, Madge and Clove.

Me and Jo walk to Drama with a comfortable silence surrounding us. We walk into the classroom and are greeted by the sound of students shouting at each other rather than speaking, I roll my eyes for the second time today and actually chuckle at their childish ways.

We sit at our table, and I look around the room at my fellow peers, and I am met by a pair of electrifying blue eyes, and a thousand watt smile, that I have came to recognize He turns away blushing when he realizes he has been caught int he act. I turn away embarrassed and look at Johanna to realize she has witnessed the whole scenario. "he likes you..." she says knowingly and trailing off suggestively I blush at her comment and do not respond... I mean i know she is obviously wrong... I refuse to believe such rubbish. I shake my head to shake the thought out of my head. I even silently laugh at myself for being so ridiculous.

The lesson starts really slow all i am doing is staring at the clock, but I soon become bored and tune in to what the teach, , is talking about. "You will be getting into groups of four and making up your own play... the groups will have to be mixed..." there are moans heard through the room, she frowns and begins a lecture, "manors, honestly you would think you were raised by monkeys. Okay go choose your groups and get started." she says with an enthusiasm that is absent from the students. Never the less the students all the pupils including myself and Johanna begin to get into groups.

Me and Johanna pair up and go to look for another pair, that is when i am tapped on the shoulder by an unfamiliar touch. I turn to see who it is and am met by the blue eyes and smile from the start of the lesson, Peeta Mellark. "Uhmm will you...i mean you ...you don't have to... but...but...!" he trails off blushing and I am staring at him like he is mental, and I think I hear Johanna giggle. "What he means to say is can our pairs pair up." Gale, his partner say, winking at me! I smile shyly at the both of them and look at Johanna for confirmation and in return she nods. "sure" I say quietly and shyly. After this we begin to walk towards a empty table with four chairs I sit down and look to my right to the other chair too see that the three of them are fighting over it, I frown but it soon turns into a smirk as Johanna dives for the seat and smiles at me, I laugh at the two boys, although i didn't understand why they were acting so wounded, walking to the other side of the table both of then sighing in defeat. They sit down reluctantly and I steal a glance their way and catch Peeta's eye. He looks at me and then gives me a small smile then looks down shyly, I then glance towards Gale who is occupied glaring at someone behind me, I then turn around and see that Gale was glaring at glimmer who was also busy giving me an envious is everyone looking at one and other, i think to myself and then start laughing aloud, everyone then turns to me and gives me a strange look and Peeta raises his eyebrow. "Okay, now everyone is in groups i would like you to all get started on making your own play, we will be rehearsing the plays for the next few lessons, and then when finished we will perform them. Okay, get started!" Ms Trinket says joyfully.

This is when I begin too prepare myself for next few lessons of complete and utter hell!

**A/N- Okay, so i know it's short but if I get positive reviews then I will update and continue this story, and please give honest comments and tips on how I may be able to write better etc. Thanks. CookieMonster1232783 (Emily.)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Okay so I have decided to update my story "Katniss love's...who?" so yeah this is chapter 2-**_

_**Peeta's P.O.V-**_

I slowly walked down the hallway, next to my friend Gale, that lead to D1 (The drama classroom.) Me and Gale haven't always been friends, in fact I wouldn't even call us "friends" now. We are more of acquaintances, like he's more of my friend's friend, if that makes sense. One reason that things are this way is because we are completely different. I mean he is kind of a jerk, that gets with a girl one day and is kissing another the next, where as I don't date much and am quite a nice person. It's not that girls don't ask me out, or that I have never liked any of them it's just I decline or ignore my silly crushes because of her. Her is Katniss Everdeen the girl I have been in love with ever since I can remember, you may think love is a strong, ridiculous word for a 16 year old to use, but the feeling i feel towards her is more than a silly crush or a like, like. There's a special connection that I feel towards her whenever we talk, which believe me is not much, even though I wish it was more, I can never work up the nerve to actually speak to her, even if I do speak to her I just end up making a total, stuttering, blushing fool out of myself.

I am brought back to the present, as we approach the door to the drama room. We walk inside and are greeted by Miss Trinkets heels hitting the floor with loud clicking sounds. I pace towards my seat, sit down and get my books out of my messenger bag. I zone out for a bit thinking about random things like, " I wonder if Katniss is here today?" and "should I talk to Katniss today?" My attention then comes back into focus as Gale goes into a coughing fit and I just sit there awkwardly having no idea what to say. I then then glance towards the door and I see her, Katniss. I take in her appearance her glossy mouse brown hair in it's signature braid, her beautiful silver/grey eyes and that's when I realize she has turned to look at me, I then turn away and i feel my face turning red. I hear Gale laugh at me and i playfully punch is shoulder, which turned out to be quite hard, and in return i received a glare from him in which I returned.

* * *

Ms Trinket told us what we had to do and me and Gale paired up and went to go and find 2 girls to pair up with as we had to be in equally mixed groups. "Can we go with Katniss and her partner, Gale?" I ask shyly.

"sure baker boy!" he replies with the smallest of chuckles. I nervously walk towards Katniss back and then gently tap her shoulder. As I do this the electric current i feel going through my body was so strong, "does she feel it too?" I think to myself.

"Uhmm will you...i mean you ...you don't have to... but...but...!" I manage to stutter out, and then I feel my face burning up and mentally kick myself. She looks at me as if I am mental, and really I can't blame her, I also here a giggle coming from Johanna (Katniss's partner). I look down at the floor and Gale saves me with his charming voice.

"What he means to say is can our pairs, pair up."

I look up hopefully and see Katniss look at Johanna, who nods her then walk towards a table and me, Gale and Johanna all dive for the seat next to Katniss and Johanna sits on it looking triumphant whilst me and Gale walk away disappointed. WAIT? Why is Gale upset?...

_**A/N- Please review and I know it's short but your reviews make me feel special!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- Sorry about not updating sooner, but my PC is being stupid and is not letting me upload them so I am on another PC okay let the story begin... (I don't own the hunger games) REVIEW! I will love you forever! (:**_

**_Katniss P.O.V-_**

After Miss, sets us our tasks and tells us to get started, there is an awkward silence between our group. Gale decides to break it,

"So...what should our play be about?" He says kinda awkwardly, with a small frown on his face. We all look at each other and Peeta begins to speak.

"How about love, I mean that's what post plays are about isn't it..." He trails off having nothing else to say and I inwardly groan at the suggestion of love. When my dad died, my mother went into depression for months. She wouldn't even speak to my sister Prim and I, and I had to fend for my family at the young age of 11. To get us food and keep a roof over our heads, I had to get together as much money as I could in order to keep us alive. Luckily, as my mother didn't work, we got sent extra money along with children benefits. Although it was money, it wasn't enough to feed our whole family and keep a roof over our heads. I then decided i had to do something and when I went into my mothers room to confront her about money issues, I saw my fathers bow and arrows, and that's when I realized what to do. my father had taught me how to hunt animals and if I could hunt animals fro food then we could use the money to pay our rent. So, I never want to be like my mum and go into depression because of love and I won't allow it to happen to me. I am never getting married or dating, and even if I did want to I wouldn't have time for it all.

I am brought back to the present as I see everyone looking at me. "Earth to brainless!" Johanna shouts in my ear, with her signature smirk on her face. I smirk back sarcastically and then quickly withdraw it from my face. "Anyway, as Peeta was saying, before you rudely zoned out, he thinks the play should be about love and really we have no better ideas so we're just gonna go with that." she says simply, with a small smile on her features.

"Okay so it's about love, but what should the story line be about?" I say questioningly. Peeta starts speaking before I can finish my sentence.

"I know, Katniss you could be a maiden married to a man, that you hate, who could be played by Gale here," He says with a smirk in Gales direction, while Gale glares at him. He then continues, "you were forced to marry him as he was rich and you needed money to save yourself and your family from dying. Then one day you could meet the most handsome boy in town and you fall for him, this character could be played by me as we are similar in many ways, and then Johanna could be my girlfriend, but then I fall in love with you too," He clears his throat, "then we could run away with one and other, and well...that's it" He says smiling.

"Can't Johanna be the maiden, I mean it sounds like a big part..." I say frowning slightly.

"No way Brainless, we can't change the plan after Peeta's just explained everything, by the way Peeta how did you think of all that on the spot." Johanna practically shouts, Peeta just simply shrugs with a small smile on his face.

"Come on then let's get to work...I guess." Says Gale who is still Glaring at Peeta.

We write down our idea, as we have been told to and then we are dismissed from class, and me, Johanna, Gale and Peeta all make our way to our next lesson maths.

_**A/N- SO sorry it's short please review and give me ideas i need inspiration, anyway sorry this wasn't up sooner. REMEMBER I LOVE MY REVIEWS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N-This story is currently on hold, I need more inspiration and need to write more of an action story and to be honest this is boring me to death. So, I will be starting a new story,it will be a Everlark fanfic or a Finnick/Katniss pairing... so, when it's up please check it out and if you have any ideas for this story tell me and I'll try and write a new chapter. Many thanks, Emily Xx. (cookiemonster1232783) **_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so...I am updating, finally! I do have writes block, but I have decided to give it a go for you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter...and reviews really do help...I only have 16, so get reviewing people! It's a bit of a drabble, and fluff but kinda cute... Here it is...**

**Peeta P.O.V:-**

After our drama lesson, the day went my so slowly...Me in a daze and Gale snapping me out of it every so often. All I can think about is her. I can't believe I actually spoke a full sentence to her! I actually spoke more than two words without stuttering! I should be truly proud, I think to myself. I then chuckle aloud at how stupid I am being. Any-who, I am currently making my way to the cafeteria, where I shall' go sit with my buddies. I guess you could call me popular, but in other ways you could call Katniss popular although they were popular in completely different ways. I am a people person, so people tend not to dislike me. I'm all the quarter back of the football team which always helps with social status, and if I do say so myself I am pretty handsome -wiggles eyebrows, and winks-with my golden blonde hair, mesmerizing blue eyes, broad shoulders and square jawline, wait I know what your thinking, he's pretty big-headed but honestly I am only thinking about things that have been said to me in the past. Whereas, Katniss is the person you admire from afar, the person who is gorgeous with small reserved smiles only for people that she truly loves. Katniss deserved to be popular and deserved to be wanted by people, she had earned it in her own way. Although she didn't want the attention, she sure got it and from quite a few men, much to my displeasure.

I walk through the tall blue doors that lead to the cafeteria, and spot Gale, Thresh and Glimmer already seated at our table. Glimmer was file-ling her newly polished pink nails, so they were in perfect shape. As soon as her eyes met mine she shouted, "Peety-poo! I missed you so much" she hugged my waist and buried her-caked in makeup- face into my shirt, whilst I rolled my eyes at Gale and Thresh while she couldn't see. When I managed to detach her from my waist she clung onto my hand, and I tried with all my willpower not to pull away from her clammy hand. As we sit down Delly, Madge and Marvel entered the hall and sat down at our table. We were sitting like this- on one side of the table- Madge, Delly, Me and Glimmer, and on the other side- Thresh, Gale and Marvel. I felt like girls were surrounding me. I silently glared at Finnick, Gale and Marvel as they chuckled at my position between the oblivious girls. I quickly compose my face as Glimmer looks up at me with her blue eyes. "So, Peety-poo, how was English and maths?" she asks, the mention of English makes me smile as I remember the way Katniss had stared intently at me, as I told her the plan for our play. I must have zoned out, as Glimmer was looking at me curiously and waving a manicured hand in front of my face. "Sorry, uhm well English was great!" I say with a goofy grin attached to my face, which is extremely stupid, I mean we haven't even touched or kissed or anything and I am grinning like an idea. "And, why was that?" She asked suspiciously, with a small frown on her pale face, that would have looked silly against Katniss's. "Well," I continue blushing slightly, "The activity was really fun and...that's it." I say a little uneasily and then Gale decides to pipe in.

"Ohh yeah, sure that's it, I mean it couldn't have anything to do with the fact that Katniss was in our group could it?" Exclaimed Gale frowning slightly.

"Wha...at? No, pfft...Of course not!" I say dismissing it. Whilst Madge giggled lightly and Glimmer, Gale and Delly where all grimacing, I mean what was with that? Maybe I had fun in English because Katniss was in our group! But I sure wasn't going to admit that to anyone any time soon... As i turn around I see a flushed Katniss coming into the hall, looking tired and storming towards her table.

**Katniss's P.O.V:-**

I walked drowsily towards our table after and hardcore lesson of...Maths!. Cato, Gloss, Finnick, Clove, Johanna are already there, looking at my small tired form. "Are you okay Kitty?" Finnick asks, actually looking quite concerned and gestures for me to sit next to him, and I do and he puts a comforting arm around my waist as I get out my lunch that I packed this morning."I'm good it's just been a long stressful day, especially English " I reply, Johanna looks at me and smirks, and I know what's coming as she has been doing it practically all day. I groan outwardly and face palm my forehead as she begins singing. "Katniss and Peeta sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She sings quietly, and as she is sitting next to me, I elbow her in the ribs. She gasps and fakes death whilst I laugh at her. "Peeta? As in Peeta Mellark, quarter back of the football team?!" Clove asks me excitement and enthusiasm thick her voice.

"It's truly not what you think. Johanna says that Peeta has 'a thing' for me, but it's so not true!" I laugh at Johanna's thoughts, and make quotation marks with my fingers when saying 'a thing'.

"Katniss he so does, like like you! He was practically flirting with you, he was all like 'and then me and Katniss will fall in love' and then you were a brainless, kill-joy and was all like 'yeah...that sounds like a pretty big part. Can Jo play that?'" Says Johanna laughing at me and I grimace at her. "That was so not like what happened! So, Finnick your pretty handsome huh?" I say trying to change the subject, and there is no better way to do that other than talking about Finnick to Finnick. "Well, I looked in the mirror this morning and was thinking the exact same thing, I mean I have gorgeous bronze hair that falls the right way, and sea green eyes that are just to die for...and...and..." I zone out as he continues his list. My eyes scan around the room, and I meet his electrifying blue ones and his 100 watt smile. I am staring into the eyes of Peeta Mellark.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n:- You should be proud of me, I mean two updates in one week...Anyways I'm on a bit of a downer :(... I have 17 reviews, but 1,322 people have have viewed the story...Now I know this is quite mean, but until I get like a couple more reviews each time a chapter is posted, I'm going to have to wait to post the chapter until I get the reviews. As, the reviews keep this story going and I feel kinda bad about it as this takes up a lot of my time and I don't know whether people are liking it...Anyway Here is chapter 5 (:...Hope you enjoy it! And Please review!**

**Katniss P.O.V:-**

****School had past in a long, boring blur and I was glad to see the end of it for the day. This day had been different to a normal school day, and it had tired me to the bone. I slowly drag my feet towards Prim's last class, which is English in F block and stand outside her classroom. My mind wanders back to lunch, which was unnerving. The feeling of Peeta's eyes boring into mine, had brought butterflies in my stomach which was a feeling I hadn't experience before and it truly scared me. I wasn't sure if I was ready to develop these sort of feelings, I mean I didn't exactly like Peeta in that way. it was just the way he had been looking at me with his bright blue eyes, that made me feel like he could see right into my mind and know immediately what I was thinking! I decided I might give Gale and Peeta a chance in drama class. Maybe, open up a bit more and well...simply be pleasant They seemed to be genuine guys and I had nothing against them, so in order to get along whilst working on our project, I would temporarily lift up my walls. I would let them in. Both of them.

**Peeta P.O.V:-**

I saw Katniss, as I came out of my last lesson which was science, she was making her way towards the lower years blocks to collect her little sister and I decide to follow her, trying not to seem too much like a stalker. Her glossy brown hair was falling over her shoulder in it's classic braid and her eyes were locked on her destination which was F block. I followed her into the building and stood the other side of the door she was waiting at. She turned to look at me and I miserably failed to make it look like I was having a conversation with this guy, who gave me a questioning look and slowly walked away. I blushed a bright crimson color as Katniss smirked at me knowingly and tried to hold in her giggles.

"Ohhh, Hi Katniss I didn't see you there!" Actually, I kinda followed you here like the stalker I am.

"Hey Peeta, what you doing here?" You should have thought about this -face palms inside head- Real smooth Peeta, real smooth!

"Well...I was just talking to..." I look around the crowded upper floor, and spot Gale! Oh yeah, he's picking up Rory!

"I was just gonna meet Gale here, you know since he's picking up his brother." I lie smoothly, she seems pretty convinced.

"Ohh." Is all she says with a small smile. "Anyways here's Prim..." She says trailing off, and she goes to pick up the books that are by her feet. Wait. This is my chance.

"Hey let me take those." I say gently and smile kindly at her, I take them off of her before she can disagree. She sighs but then composes her face.

"Hi little duck!" She says enthusiastically, with the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face.

"Kat, I told you not to call me that. It's really embarrassing, I mean I am practically a teenager." The young blonde who must be Prim says and rolls her sky blue eyes.

"Ohhh, and who might this be?" Prim asks flirtatiously with a little bit of curiosity there."

"Prim!" Katniss scolds, with a grimace on her face and Prim just smiles sheepishly.

"Right, this is Peeta. You know the bakers son." She tells her and Prim simply sticks her hand out to me, and I shake with a firm grasp. I hadn't realized we were walking but turns out we had made our way out of school and we were heading towards the Seam. We walk in silence with me holding Katniss's books, Prim skipping happily in front of us, and Katniss clinging onto her bag strap.

The silence isn't uncomfortable so I decide to leave it there. We are now outside the Everdeen household and Katniss simply grabs her books out of my hands and storms into the house looking angry, with her classic grimace on her face. Prim gives me an apologetic smile and goes into the house after her sister.

What the hell just happened?

**A/n:- Okay I know, I know! Don't kill me. I know it was all fluff and rubbish, but I truly do have writers block. Next chapter will be longer and hopefully there will be more action! i may put it up this week. Which would be 3 chapters in 1 week :D -grins proudly- Please review! I really need them to keep me going! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:- Okay 3 updates in 1 week...wow! I wish the fanfictions I read would update so often! I hope I am loved 3 I love all my reviewers, so if you wanna be loved, Leave me a review! :) Here is chapter 7!**

**Peeta P.O.V:-**

I am left there stunned, and looking at the door that Katniss had just stormed into. What is wrong with her? Did I do something wrong? She hate's me now for sure, but for what? All these confused thoughts are running through my mind as I stand there still staring at the door, my facial expression confused and puzzled. I regain my composure and quickly retreat from the Everdeen household and make my way back to town. As I approach the bakery, I enter through the side door, to ensure I don't have a bad encounter with my witch of a mother. I quickly head up the stairs at the back that lead to our apartment and head straight to my room laying on my bed, and wondering how I was going to get close to Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

**-Next day-**

I wake up to the sound of my mother screeching behind my door. "Wake up you stupid, useless boy and get your arse to school!" She shouts at me, what nice positive words to get up to, she really builds up self esteem, I think sarcastically to myself. God, she truly is a piece of work. I groggily open my eyes and am met with the sight of sunlight, seeping through the curtains to my room. I reluctantly remove myself from the warmth and comfort of my bed and head to my en-suite bathroom. I strip myself and enter the now warm running shower. The water helps me loosen up a little and takes my thoughts away from the bad things in life -cough- my mother -cough-. My thoughts lead to Katniss. How would it feel to run my hands through her soft, mousy hair? To touch her skin? To cup her face? To hold her against me, and protect her form the world? To kiss her? For her to love me the way I love her? I shake all these thoughts from my head. Why would she want me to do those things. Why would she ever settle for me? I'm just worthless and good for nothing, well that's what my mother says. Though I would love to spoon with Katniss or possibly kiss her, there is no point thinking this way or the desire and hope will be so unbearable and will only lead to disappointment. I get out the shower and wrap a towel around my face and gingerly go up to the mirror and look into it. I decide I am going to try and impress Katniss today as we have our drama lesson. I towel dry my hair and then shake my it to get the remains of the water out of it. I grab my comb which sits on the shelf and look at it anxiously. I slowly comb my hair back and then put it back to normal again. I am so stupid she won't even notice anything different about me. With that depressing though I go into my bedroom chuck on some Jeans and a black muscle shirt, grab my messenger bag and sprint down the stairs and through the door without saying goodbye to my family, or having breakfast. The walk to school consisted of me trying to fix my hair or changing the position of my bag strap on my shoulder. As I walk towards the building I feel myself getting a little uneasy, thinking of our first lesson drama. What if Katniss is still angry; god knows why? I walk into the classroom five minutes early. I go and sit where me, Johanna, Gale and Katniss sat the other day. Katniss then enters the- aside from me- empty classroom. As soon as she walks though them doors the room suddenly feels different. I have no idea where I should put my arms or how to sit in my chair. I decide to lean on one elbow and slouch and end up slipping and almost falling off my chair. I flush and pray to god she didn't notice. Katniss come's and sits on the table next to me! Right next to me, as in like, Right next to me! Her arm almost brushing mine. I feel giddy and want to reach out and touch he arm but resist the urge and look towards her.

"Hey, Katniss. How are you today?" I ask her, kinda nervously but my voice comes out casual. Thank god!

"Hi...well as good as I'll ever be on a school day." She sighs and continues, "So, we have that play to practice today. I kinda like your idea, although love isn't the best subject we could have based the play on."

"Why not?" I say really quickly, in a sharp tone back to her, almost as immediately as she the words slip out of her mouth. She looks at me strangely but then her expression softens.

"Your so naive Peeta! Love hurts people, in fact it kills people! Someone always ends up hurt!" She says laughing bitterly with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"No, not all the time..." I mutter trailing off, feeling pathetic. We sit in and awkward silence until more students pile into the room. I see Gale enter and wave him over with my hand. He walks over to us with a smirk on his face.

"Why, hello there Lady Everdeen...How are you today?" He asks Katniss flirtatiously with a wink of his eye. What. The. Hell. What the hell does he things he is doing! I silently glare at him other Katniss' shoulder and he pretends he is oblivious to my gaze. Katniss' face flushes and she mutters a small reply.

"Great! You?" She reply's sarcastically.

"I know how you feel, sitting with Peeta and all. It's a bit of a downer." He says jokingly. How could he say this, the woman I was in love with was sitting next to me and he was saying bad things about me to her while I was there! God what is wrong with him!? Gale just acts like I'm not there and avoids my eye. He had to flirt with everyone, didn't he/ Or was there something more underneath that. As the horrid truth dawns on me I start to feel a little sick.

"I like Peeta, I think he's gentlemanly!" She says with a small smile on her face which makes my heart soar. So, she liked me huh? Better than nothing. I am taken out of my thoughts as Johanna plops down next to Gale with her signature smirk on her face.

"So, I guess we have a play to work on!"


End file.
